Jasper Batt Jr.
Jasper Batt Jr. is the top ranked assassin, and the main antagonist in'' No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle''. He is the owner of Pizza Batt, the pizza chain that is popping up all over Santa Destroy. Upon discovering that Jasper Batt Jr is the one who hired the 10 people to kill Bishop Shidux, Travis Touchdown fought through the United Assassins Association ranks once more just to kill him. Appearance Jasper wears a green tuxedo and a pink shirt wearing a pair of pink glasses. He also has a tattoo that resembles a pizza on his bald head on the left side of his head. In the game's final battle Jasper Batt Jr., has 3 different forms. 1st Form In his 1st form, Jasper rides a red hovering car with hidden grappling hooks, explosives shaped as bats, and lasers inside jasper's office. 2nd Form In his 2nd form, Jasper injects himself with eight formula shots. This causes him to buff himself and wear a superhero-like costume. His costume contain the colors of green and purple. He wears a purple mask that greatly resembles a bat, has the letters of "P" and "B," which stand for Pizza Batt, on his chest. In this form, Jasper has super strength, can teleport, throws bat like explosives, and can shoot powerful gusts of wind. 3rd Form In his 3rd and final form, Jasper inflates into a giant, cartoon-based balloon version of himself. In this form Jasper attacks with his large fists, and can shoot a powerful energy beam out of his mouth. Reason for Revenge Jasper Batt Jr. was the youngest son/sibling of the assassination targets from the optional "Pizza Batt" side missions from No More Heroes. Travis killed all three of them, leaving Jasper Batt Jr. without a family. For three years, Jasper was slowly becoming rank 1 of the UAA. He even managed to purchase all of Santa Destroy. The Boss Battle Part 1 As seen in the game's cutscenes, Travis finally meets Jasper Batt Jr., in his office at the top floor of the Pizza Batt Building. Before starting the battle Jasper angers Travis even further by showing him the decapitated heads of Silvia Christel, Henry, and Shinobu. Enraged, Travis charges at Jasper Batt Jr., starting the fight. The battle is interrupted when Henry jumps into the office through a window to show Travis that the heads are fake. This calms Travis down and he defeats Batt Jr's 1st form with ease. Part 2 Determined to win, Jasper injects himself with a special formula that buffs himself up, thus becoming the second form. Jasper's second form has superhuman strength, teleportation, can perform wrestling moves on Travis, and when he loses half his health, Jasper can emit gale-like wind from a single punch. If Travis is unfortunate enough to stand between Jasper and a window when hit with a wind punch, Travis will crash through the Window and die. Part 3 Eventually Travis defeats this form as well, and kicks him through a window. As a last resort, Batt Jr inflates himself and changes into his final form, giant parade float of himself. Jasper can punch Travis from anywhere in the room and can shoots a powerful beam out of his mouth. After three forms Travis ends the battle by slicing Jasper in half vertically causing his parade float to explode is the process. Travis ends up falling from the sky but was rescued by Sylvia. Trivia * Jasper Batt, Jr., has been considered, by most, if not all the gamers, the most hateable character in all of gaming. Jasper's voice is annoying, he murdered the main character's best friend, pretended to kill the hero's girlfriend, his brother, and a fellow assassin, and he's considered the most unfair and unsatisfying final boss of all time. ** On the other hand however, there are some players who actually defend this boss battle, because the final boss was about revenge, and that revenge isn't suppose to be satisfying. * Jasper is a parody of Bruce Wayne. Both are business savvy men who inherited massive corporations from their deceased parents, seek revenge for their dead family, drive hi-tech cars and have superhero alter-egos. Category:Assassin Category:Kid Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Final Boss Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Video Game Villains Category:Leader Category:Sequel Villains Category:No More Heroes Villains Category:Liars Category:Teleporters Category:Supervillains Category:Robot Pilots Category:Bosses Category:Cowards Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Size-Shifter Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Died in Disgrace